She's mine
by Indy2009
Summary: He knew they had broken serious royal laws. A royal couple must be married before indulging in sexual intercourse. After they swap wedding vows in front of the royal court they may consummate their marriage. They however, were still engaged.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any characters in this story**

It is morning, the sun is rising and the birds are singing. There are clear blue skies and the luscious green grass had a thin layer of dew. On the top floor of the Eraklion palace laid two lovers embraced together, a single sheet draped over her waist and the rest of the bedding thrown to the floor in a fit of passion.

Sky shifted in his bed as the cool air from the open balcony doors drifted across his naked form. He pulled Bloom closer relishing in the warmth that she always seemed to radiate. He never wanted this moment to end however Bloom too was awoken from the cool breeze and she looked up into her fiancé's loving gaze.

"Morning beautiful" Sky said leaning down to kiss her tempting lips, lingering longer than necessary.

"Good Morning" She blushed once she realized their lack of clothes. Sky chuckled at her shyness and smiled at how she could still seem so innocent while performing such a sinful act but then he saw the same love and devotion in her eyes as he had in his when they looked at each other and decided how pure their lovemaking truly is. He knew they had broken serious royal laws. A royal couple must be married before indulging in sexual intercourse. After they swap wedding vows in front of the royal court they may consummate their marriage. They however, were still engaged.

"I'm sorry Sky; we're probably going to get in a lot of trouble. This is all my fault" Bloom said burying her face in his masculine chest.

"Your right, this is your fault" Sky said with a smirk

Bloom gazed up at him, a hurt expression on her face. Before she said anything Sky cut her off.

"If you weren't so damn beautiful, we wouldn't be here right now" Sky said smiled playfully at her. "…and your dress was way too revealing, Bloom. You know full well I can't resist those legs. This is entirely your fault, you seduced me"

Bloom laughed remembering back to last night's casual royal gathering. She knew full well that his hands never stayed to himself so she wore a low cut, short red dress that made her look alluring yet elegant just for him. The look on his face was priceless, he should have been drooling, it would have been less embarrassing then having him talk to her chest the whole night.

"I'm serious Sky" Her smile subsiding

"Baby, look at me." He pulled her so she was lying on him, her breasts were pressing against his chest and her face was directly in front of his "I don't care about any of that stuff. Last night was the best night of my life Bloom and I would do it again in a heartbeat. Honestly I can't believe I lasted this long without having you completely"

She couldn't help but smile at him. "I love you, Sky"

He smiled back "I love you too, Princess"

"Ok, we need to get up before we get caught" She sat up and pulled the sheet with her covering her body, leaving Sky on the bed naked. She was about to make her way to the shower when she felt a tug on her sheet. She turned around noticing his smirk and thought 'Oh no'.

"Don't even think about it" he pulled the sheet from her body and threw it on the other side of the bed.

"Sky!" she blushed at her now naked form.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are" his eyes travelled down her body marveling at her beauty.

"Stop staring at me and let me take a shower, we have to leave soon" she slapped his approaching hands

"As you wish, Princess" and with that he swooped her up into his arms and made his way to the elaborate bathroom, turning on the shower and making love a second time under the inviting cascade of water.

* * *

Sky and Bloom finished their shower, grabbed their belongings and travelled back to school for the first day back. Sky was now a senior and Bloom a junior.

"Sky, hey man how was your holiday with Bloom" Brandon greeted his best friend as he entered their dorm. They shook hands and slapped each other on the shoulder. Like a man hug sort of thing.

"Hey, ha ha easily the best summer of my life" Sky said truthfully "What about you?"

"Yeah, good Stella's dad is pretty good with me, he's not all 'Leave my daughter alone' so that was a big relief…..Why are you smiling so much?" Brandon quickly added. Noticing the way he wasn't even paying attention.

"Oh ah nothing" Sky said blushing. Brandon raised an eyebrow 'I wonder what he's thinking about that's making him smile like that.

"Whatever it is, I want in" Helia said walking through the door entering the dorm living room area.

"Hey, Helia good to see you again" Sky greeted him.

"Yeah you too man, Hey Brandon"

"Hey" Brandon said helping him bring his bags in.

"So, what were you thinking about Sky" Helia said restarting the conversation

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" he laughed walking to start unpacking. Brandon and Helia looked at each other and nodded

"Bloom" they said together.

Little did they know there were two sets of eyes following their every move over the summer break and he was pissed, extremely pissed. 'How dare that blonde scum take her away from me and put his filthy hands all over her' he thought in silent hatred. 'You will pay prince boy, Bloom is mine'

**Read and Review, **


	2. Chapter 2

um....k,

I actually wrote this chapter not really knowing what the story was gonna be about.

Soooo can someone give me an idea of what i should do with it or tell me who the person who's jealous of Sky should be. Then i will just go from there....

sweet, k thanks.


End file.
